


Just Be Careful Out There, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e17 Holapu Ke Ahi Koe Iho Ka Lehu (The Fire Blazed Up Then Only Ashes Were Left), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam have a talk before they go out, & save the islands, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is for tonight's episode, & also, this is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Just Be Careful Out There, Babe:

*Summary: Steve & Adam have a talk before they go out, & save the islands, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is for tonight's episode, & also, this is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett loves watching his lover, Adam Noshimuri, getting ready to go on a raid, The Former Business Executive had recovered well from his injuries, & he was ready to help Five-O out, Cause they are desperate to stop the crime on the island, & the handsome man proves to be an expert on it. Like it was another sense, Adam looked over at his lover, & said, "What ?" with a smile on his face.

 

"Nothing, You just look hot like that, Absolutely terrific, when you get ready to come out with us, I am seriously turned on right now", & went up to him, The Couple shared a passionate kiss for awhile, til the need for air had became important, & they broke for air, as they looked at each other.

 

The Five-O Commander said this to his handsome man, practically begging, "Promise me something, Love", "Anything, You know that", Adam insisted, as they tightly held each other, while they enjoyed the few minutes of silence, before they have to leave. "Promise me, That you will be careful, & focused, Not worry about anything else". The Handsome Asian Man knew that this was important, & he said this to him.

 

"I promise to be extremely careful, I want to be able to leave with you, & go to work with you for the day, You **_are_** important to me, Steven McGarrett, Nothing will ever change that, Nothing". Steve smiled at that, He said, "Just be careful out there, Babe, Come on, Everyone is waiting for us",  & they went to join the others, & went on the raid.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
